The space between
by TheLonleySlytherinScum
Summary: You may think you know the story of Harry Potter, a young boy sent off to become a wizard; but what would happen if Lily hadn't married James, if Harry wasn't a Potter, find out in these small chapters


" Severus you're going to be late for the train! Get up! "

Shouted his mother from across the hallway sounding quite peeved at her son's loss of time

" coming mum! Tenebris must have food for the train! "

Shouted Severus in reply sounding a bit frantic

" oh never mind that blasted owl he'll eat your crumbs! "

Shouted his mother sounding more and more aggravated

Severus ran out his trunk in hand with his small black owl in the other

" I'm here, I'm here! "

She looked at him and grasped his shoulder tightly while they walked down diagon alley and towards the station as they walked to platform 9-3/4

" so how do I get to the train? "

Asked Severus confused about why he was taken to a wall

" just run into the wall and show the conductor your ticket Severus. "

He gulped as he sped towards the supposed entry expecting to run into a wall but to his surprise he glided straight through and saw many other kids looking to be his age, though he never thought to socialize with them, He lurked up and down the train glancing around struggling to find a seat, he didn't care who or what he sat next to at this point; then he saw it, one last seat next to a girl with crimson hair and these gorgeous emerald eyes, with a hazy look his black eyes lit up recognizing her to be his old best friend Lily Evans

" I-..is anybody sitting here? "

To his utter surprise the small girl smiled cheerfully and looked up at him

" of course not! Take a seat, I missed you Sev. "

She replied in such a sweet tone

" oh! .th-..thank you...I missed you too! "

He sat down by her and placed his luggage along with his owl on the floor

He zoned out just staring at her porcelain skin, those deep emerald green eyes, that fiery crimson hair

She's perfect.. he thought lost in his train of thought

" Severus? "

Lily spoke in confusion wondering what had friend

yet all he could think about was how his name sounded as it escaped her velvety lips

" Severus?! "

She shook him violently as he snapped from his trance

" AH sorry! "

His pale cheeks turned to a crimson glow

Lily simply looked at him and giggled

" so, what house do you want to be in? I truly hope to be a Griffindor. "

She asked curiously

" Slytherin... "

He gulped nervously

A small old lady came by with a cart full of treats

" want a snack?"

She asked

" o-...oh I-i don't have any money ma'am... "

Severus replied in a quiet whisper

" oh I can get you something! Anything you want! "

Lily replied happily

" n-...no thanks L-..Lily... ..."

Severus replied with a stutter

" ok, do you want anything To Drink? "

Lily asked inquisitively

" n-..no.. "

Severus replied sounding a bit frustrated

" ok, I hope to see you at school Sev...oh! I hope you don't mind the nickname...! "

She said sounding a bit dreamy

" it's fine..I'm a bit tired so I'm gonna take a small nap while on the train.. "

He lay his head onto the wall of the train and closed his eyes trapped in deep in thought pondering about his new found friend

The train arrived as he awoke to Lily shaking him violently saying everyone was off the train as he sprang from the seat and grabbed his stuff and stumbled out the train

and tripped on his long school robes falling face forward onto the ground as he got onto his knees struggling to grab his scattered luggage with one hand while covering his bloody battered nose, then a familiar face appeared and Lily helped him gather his stuff and then she looked up at his face

" SEVERUS ARE YOU OK?! "

She stared at his face which was a dirty, bloody mess as tears fell from his eyes and he limped up on his small legs of which he covered with his robes as Lily ran to him

" Severus you're bleeding...Sev we need you to get to the hospital wing as soon as we get to Hogwarts "

A look of concern washed over her face as she put her hand on his shoulder as he just followed the first year greeter, still in tears of pain and embarrassment

" Lily I'm fine! "

He hissed in between sobs as she sat next to Sev on the boats as she moved his hair to reveal a large scrape that was still bleeding

" blimey Snape you're a bloody mess, we need to get you to the hospital wing! "

Said professor Slughorn concerned

Severus, being as quiet as he was didn't reply and instead stood next to Lily as they waited for their turns at the sorting hat and finally

" Snape, Severus. "

Shouted Professor McGonnagal as the small slender boy who now looked like a tattered mess attracted laughter as he sat under the sorting hat

" hmmm...promising young man...shy...but strong...powerful...intelligent...SLYTHIRYN "

Cried out the sorting hat as Severus still in tears walked to the Slythiryn table and was congratulated by all the other Slytherins and cheered on by the other students.


End file.
